1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to certain sulfonate esters and processes for producing them.
2. Prior Art
A. F. Eleev et al., Izv. Akad. Nauk, SSSR Ser. Khim 397 (1974); Chem Abstr., 81 24973t (1974), disclose the reactions: EQU a. (CF.sub.3).sub.2 C.dbd.CF.sub.2 + HOCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 Cl .fwdarw. (CF.sub.3).sub.2 C.dbd.C(OCH.sub.2 Cl).sub.2 EQU b. (CF.sub.3).sub.2 C.dbd.C(OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 Cl).sub.2 + SO.sub.3 .fwdarw.[ClCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OSO.sub.2 C(CF.sub.3).sub.2 CO.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 Cl]